


Four Pairs Of Eyes

by OnexOrion



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon divergence - End of the first game, F/M, First posted fic, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnexOrion/pseuds/OnexOrion
Summary: After Daud escapes Dunwall he returns to Serkonos expecting to live the rest of his life in peace. Assassin disguises himself as John Bernard in order to start a new life. He mets a lot of new faces, among them a good doctor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my sister so she could have something to read durning her stay at a hospital.  
> Honestly I don't know where I went wrong, but I created a whole plot for this and from a small cute fic I've created a monster.

The sea breeze was cooling down the tired eyes  bringing the scent of the salt water, burned whale oil and decomposing fishes with it . Daud pulled the collar of his shirt to block the odor and wipe off the sweat on his chin. When he have arrived in Karnaca he heard about the coronation of little Emily and thought that now everything will get better. It turned out quickly  that a life in a sunshine, drinking the pear soda on a beach and the peaceful existence was not meant for him. Every night he has been waking up drenched in sweat after seeing the eyes of the killed empress in his mind. He used to have the pricks of conscience before leaving the Dunwall but they‘ve never been as overwhelming as the ones he felt durning those nights when he sat on the edge of the bed  bedeviled by visions of the past.

He couldn't understand  himself ,when he came back on island he felt happy, he hasn't even looked back on Dunwall but in the course of time he started to feel the anger that was directed at himself. He was feeling like something is devouring him from inside, but he couldn’t describe what it. He started to visit the most vicious taverns he could find in the capital of Serkonos, he was strolling through the most dangerous alleys, only to find some local thugs he could lace into and show them who rules here now. Daud, even in his almost old age, was not a man who could do nothing. Couple of months after his arrival he started to look for a work. At first he thought about joining the city watch, but the experience from the past in Dunwall discouraged him to do it. Assassin enlisted to a mercenary job for one of the most richest bankers, introducing himself as a John Bernard.

Shortly after, he found out that his job didn't involve protecting but serving his boss. This included removing the beggars from the house and dumpster area or getting rid off unwanted guests from the banker’s mansion. Usually those were the pregnant women who slept with the aristocrat and tried to brag some coins for their children. There were also cheated employees, clients or people who lost everything borrowing from this ruthless man Sergio Tyman. Daud was trying to stay calm in all those situations but every time he has returned back home he was threw the uniform with all the force he had and he was going out to vent his emotions on local criminals.

The assassin was patient in his job and was fullfilling his pointless duties without a word, but when his employer told him to get rid of the starved boy from the storage behind the mansion, where the rubbish and waste was stored, Daud had enough. He had stuffed the boys pockets with the valuables from the mansion and raided Tyman's basement were the safe was located. He put the heavy bag with three silver ingots into boy’s arms and send him off with a tap on the head. After that murderer got into the mood to hit his ex employer with  expensive dinnerware and run away before  Daud's „workmates” had the chance to get to the dinning room.

Because of those events Daud had lost the good reputation as a bodyguard and he wasn't able to find any employer who would like to hire him. The bright side was that the little boy was often showing up with his mother and younger brother at the ex murderers door with a steaming plate of hot  soup that smelled of strong seasoning. It soon became clear that the mother of two boys named Eric and Chell has became dangerously ill after giving birth to the younger boy. To help his mother Eric was looking for the cans to sell them and buy medicine. Thanks to the valuables from Tyman's mansion the mother of the two was able to recover and took care of the boys. Few months later Daud has also met the father of the children. It turned out that the young man was on a whaleship and he haven’t been home for many months, he was heartbroken after he found out about everything, when he came back home after the long voyage. With tears in his eyes, he thanked for help Daud offered to his family and even tried to give back the part of the money Eric got from the ex criminal. Obviously the assassin didn't take even a penny from the man and pushed him another bar of silver into his hands.

The whole evening both men were arguing about who should take the bar, at the end the wife of the youmger one had enough. She put the silver  metal on the table and used it as a table mat for her pot of hot soup.

\- Aye John I'm telling you take that thing back. You've done enough for us arleady, and I'll give you back the rest of the money.-

 The husband was not giving up and continued to stare at the shiny piece of metal. If not the soup he would try to move the bar at the Daud’s side of the table again.

\- You need money more than me- He pointed the woman sitting in front of him.

\- Marie has not fully recovered from illnes. With the money she won't have to go to the work. If you don't spend it all you can buy something for Chell- he stopped when he felt a weak tap on his thigh. Eric crawled underneath the table helding up his hands signifying that he wanted to sit on assassin’s lap. Assassin grabbed the youngster and placed him handily so he could see everyone at the table whike being able to fed Chell.

‎- or you can send Eric to school.- At this moment the brunette throwed his hands up and let out a scream of happines and the baby next to him started to mimic the older brother spitting the food on the table. Marie with discontented face went for the cloth and cleaned the mess. Everyone seemed to forget about the silver object on the table and started to eat the dinner. The gathered had a nice time. For some time both men were talking by turns about the travels they experienced. Kids and mother were listening, sometimes asking questions aboud the details. Daud shared cigarettes with the whaler and the other man opened the bottle of brandy.

When it got dark and the time to leave came father of the two boys handed a silver bar, that was lying on the table in disremembered this whole time, to the man. Of course Daud could not gave up. He was the the assassin and the most frightening criminal of Dunwall. When the family was seeing him out he took the bar and when he was about to leave he said to Eric, who acompanied him to his own house, to hide the valuabe piece of metal under the shirt. He ruffled the dark ringlets and with the smile on his face he sended the little one  home.

That was one of these nights when middle aged man could sleep peacefully, and when the memories of the old crimes were deadened by the sound of laugh and familial atmosphere. The ex assassin felt happy back then, like never before in his life.  Shortly after, the father of the boys have found the job for  Daud in the fish slaughterhouse of Arthur Koffer located nearby from tha Grand Serkonan Canal. The man and his crew were providind the whales for the factory and they heard that there were vacant positions in the factory. It was not the job Daud would dream of , but at least it was going to allow the frustrated man to take his anger on the slices of heavy flesh. At first he was against the work in the slaughterhouse.

He still remembered the events from five years, when he found himself at Rothwild's kingdom build on a whalebones and slave work. He the smell of decayed fish and distilled whale oil mixed with blood of killed animals were still in his mind. The worst thing he remembered were the cries of the tortured whale hanged in the building. Daud never regretted taking creature's life. The thought that he would have to deal with the sight of tortured mammals made him feel the cold on his back. At the end he agreed to try working there Luckily, the assassin's worries did not come true.

At the first day, when the ex killer had arrived in the address he had noticed a lack of security devices. Rothwild used to hold his workers in check with Sokolov's inventions as if it was a game for him. The atmosphere in the place Daud was about to enter seemed completely different. He entered the area of the factory by one of the two wide gates that separated the facility from the rest of the city. In front of him was the courtyard made of compressed soil with the concrete paths, there were many buildings around that were closing the yard from all the sides. In the center stood the tall building with glass roof it was the main building, the employee's  changing rooms and Koffer's office where placed there. The building of the company looked average. It was making an impression like a lying prism with extra annexes. Assassin couldn't say if he liked the view or not. It was just the block of marble around another blocks of marble.

  Daud had to stop his contemplating, when behind his back the sirens started. He stepped off the rails that were going through the yard. The railcart was passing by with the delivery of the giant fish. The man stepped aside to not get hit with the massive hook that was protruding on the side. When the vehicle rode past him, The murderer was hit with odor of the sea and transported fishes. _At least they are fresh_. The cart stopped next to a building where the cargo was pulled on sone kind of a pulley block. Daud never witnessed similar device in Dunwall. It looked like a moving belt that shifted around thanks to a spinning cilinders with spikes. The workers, who were pulling out the fishes, were well equipped. Among the work, the  sounds of the gilling knives and sharp hits of the axes there was also the sound of people talking and sometimes even the laughs. Daud saw more things than anyone else. He knew that the behaviors of the employees can be the cover for the darker side of the slaughterhouse. After all nothing and no one is perfect.

Having in mind the picture of the Rothwild’s workers the ex criminal started to look  for the features of abuse, exhaustion or starvation among the people. He found nothing. The employees were well dresseed and didn't seem to be unsatisfied. There was no marks of beating or bad treatment, also he didn't see division into groups or gangs that could cause any problems. Daud felt very unfamiliar because of that. Entering the Koffer’s offices man remained alert, checking every room with his Void gaze, in case it turned out to be a trap. Nothing.

After the short inspection of nearby rooms ex killer felt calm enough to enter the office of his soon to be employer. The inside of the room was neat, it was nice and bright unlike to Rothwild’s interior. There were no unnecessary junk hanged on the walls, but beautiful paintings showing the seascapes, marines and sea life. In the center of the room on a heavy armchair was sitting the man with a newspaper. He was holding the press in a way that Daud couldn’t see his face. It seemed that the presence of the assassin went unnoticed. For a moment the mercenary stood in middle of the office listening the sound of turning pages and for closing footsteps, in case the suspicions of the trap turned out to be true. A few moments passed, he considered that the gentleman sitting in front of him didn't acknowledge his pressence. Daud decided to speak.

\- Mr. Koffer ?- At this moment the person in front of him have immediately jumped out of his place. Male hit the heavy desk with his foot, fliped the armchair behind and threw the newspaper in the air at the same time. The movement was so  sudden that Daud out off the surprise almost  take out his blade and pinned the man to the desk. In front of the murderer stood the young boy with ruffled blonde curls, in unbuttoned shirt with little stain under the collar and untied blue ribbon that was hanging on the both sides of his neck. The youngster had became red on his face and clumsily tried to pick up the seat from the ground. Daud felt pity for the poor man and bended down to pick up the newspaper.

\- Y-yes? That's me.... How can I help?- Arthur's voice was uncertain and frightened. Daud handed the messy pile of paper to the owner and reached out his hand to greet him.

-My name's John Bernard, I came to ask about a job in your factory.- The slender and soft hand unsurely shaked mercenary's palm and started writing in a notebook.

-Ah yes! Indeed I've got the information about your visit. I'm sorry for my behavior from a moment ago, I completely forgot..- The man flicked hair from his eyes, put down the pen and sat down on recently placed armchair. He tided up the blue ribbon in few seconds, covering the stain under collar. Daud was trying all his best to not show how much the whole situation amused him , and he was pinching himself in the hand to keep the stone face. Luckily the young man started to talk and he broke murderer's train of thoughts.

-... But back to business. We recently created new hall esspecialy for food processing and we need new employees...- The interview went well and shortly after Daud found himself in the hall Arthur was talking about. The assassin found it suprising that all the rooms in the slaughterhouse were kept cool and well-maintained. Women cleaning the tools tables and floors, where the fishes were cuted, were constantly moving around the facility. It turned out that the Koffer’s company produced tinned food, seafood and products like fish oil. The factory also made whale oil for itself. When most of the companies were importing the oil from Gristol, raising the costs of the whole production, Koffer had invested in the whale oil refinery. It allowed the factory to sell products cheaper than it's competitors. Thanks to lower prices clients were buying more willingly. Thanks to all of that the cost of the refinery repayed in just two years. Daud could not hide the respect for the young businessman. The wise management of the factory, taking care of the employees and embarking on innovative solutions was something that he admired about straggly youngster.

This is how the carrier in a Koffer’s slaughterhouse of supposed John Bernard have begun. First day at the slaughterhouse wasn’t the one of the nicest. After entering the area of the factory, Daud noticed the group of women standing next to a conveyor belt who were eying him up suspiciously, but when he looked in their direction they were turning away and talking to each other with a smile coolly. _Women..._ Even though Daud hab been showed around factory day before, he still didn’t know the worker's practices. When he tried to enter the processing building, some lady grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away from the doors.

It was elderly hunched lady with gray spiky hair. She had colorful cloths tucked under her belt and she held a bottle in one hand. She inspected him from tip to toe with a disapproving look. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it, making the male to lean towards her.

\- And the caftan is where, boy?- Daud was confused. He didn’t know at all what the woman was talking about. _Caftan? Do i look like a psycho to you?_ When he was about to open his mouth to ask her what does she mean, the man with sizable belly came out of the hallway and turned to the old lady.

\- Hey old dear! He's new here! He has just came to work and you arleady groping him!? He's out of your league granny.- after those words the stranger has roared with laughter. The woman smiled to the mocking man and she shook her head. 

\- I hope the herring will bite your balls off! The new guy doesn't have a caftan. I won't let him in without it.- The man smiled wider, Daud have noticed that the guy had a gold tooth standing out in the row of white palisades of teeth. Probably a souvenir after some drunk fight. The male came to the assassin and reached out the hand.

\- Gregor, nice to met ya and that medusa over there is miss Annete.- the ex killer shook the man's hand and bowed his head toward the lady.

\- ‎John Bernard, what's up with that caftan? – The guy retreated his palm and shook it like he wanted to get the water off his skin

– Man! You have a grab! Ah yeah, the caftan, come with me we will find you one. And beetween you and me, watch out for that hag.- He pointed at the woman- When you loose your guard down she will pinch your butt that hard you'll have bruises.– The woman twisted the cloth in her hands and hit the speaking man in the tigh. Gregor shouted laughing

\- Ha! See that harpy? Look what she's doing! – The woman threated the men with a hand laughing. She went to the hall leaving two males in front of the doors.

It turned out the „Caftan" was a white sleeveless shirt fastened under the neck with definitely  too many pockets. In addition to his not so fashionable new outfit he got hit in a hand with a pair of gloves made from weird material, that resembled a thin skin or film. After short brief that sounded „ Going to the throne take them off , wash them everyday ect. Arthur said that, so do it.” Both of them went to the hall, when Daud had been here a minute ago, there was not a single soul around. Now the sounds of the machines were coming out  off the factory.

In a huge building  the mass of people were bustling. The fish and other strange sea creatures were transported around the hall on the conveyor belts. Men were cutting them with long knives with pointy tip. They were filleting fast with precise moves, as if they were machines. In the next section women were scraping off the scales into containers chating and laughing as they did so. Next to the window there was a station for shrimps where more ladies were discarding bad animals into separate boxes. Gregor bowed in front of them with dramatical, almost theatrical move. Girls smiled and greeted him, of course Daud got forced into bowing as well. He never worked in such a place before. He thought that the etiquette and manners were something only aristocracy was worried about. He was clearly wrong.

Throughout the walk around the hall he learned that men were supposed to stand and greet a woman that was walking into the building, everyone were patiently standing in line to time machine to puncture the time cards, the only exception were elderly women who were usually being let in front of the queue. When he stood in the line with Gregor the workers who left their cards started to approach him and welcoming him into the team. Before he left his card on the shelf he have already shook hands with almost every worker. After leaving he could still feel tingling in his hand from too many handshakes.

Despite huge amount of fish in the facility the smell was very faint, when passing by workers it was possible to smell some herbs, after a while it turned out that few workers were wearing branches of dried leaves tied with a thread hanging around their necks.

 

Daud started to shiver, at first he wasn't bothered by the low temperature, but now he tried to cover himself best he could. He pulled down the sleeves and put on his gloves. Karnaca is a city with a very hot weather with rains only in winter and autumn, keeping a low temperature in such a place seemed difficult if not impossible. Only now assassin noticed heavy cloths at every entrance that was leading outside the hall, the roof was covered and the light was directed into the facility by mirrors, massive fans were blowing and moving the air, the closer men got to them the colder the air was. There was water dripping from icicles that formed at the bottom of the machines frame. For a moment the male was baffled the whole construction was used to cool the air inside, but how was it possible that the air created the ice?


	2. Still Sea

-Ya sleeping?- The contemplation about the air cooling system were stopped by Gregor, who led Daud near the huge conveyor belt with rows of tables along it. There were massive fish being transported on the machine, the workers were filleting them. Younger male led the newbie to an empty table and took a huge fish onto the tabletop. He held it by the gills, pulled up and placed on the tabletop with a grunt. The furniture bended under the mass that was placed on it. He nodded onto the next fish.

  
-Give that ulgly boy over here.- Daud stopped the belt and grabbed the fish, but before he could pick the thing up Gregor shouted.

-Stop! Don't put yer finger near the mouth. It's going to bite your fingers to a fuck off.-Assassin took his hand away from the front of the fish and grabbed the animal by the gills just like the other man did before, insides were red, it meant that the fish had been caught not so long ago. While he was placing the tail on the flat surface he felt slight pulsating movement on his fingers, the animal was still alive and tried to breath.

\- That's better. Yer lucky that this one is dying. Try to keep the head as far away from you as you can, it's hard as a rock, when those big fuckers get a swing they can crush yer skull into frickin bits. See that guy with bald cock head? - Male pointed a worker ,at the far end of the conveyor belt, who was cutting the fish open with his back toward the two. Thanks to a low sounds from the machine he didn't hear them talking about him.

-We call him "short fingers", when he was starting in another slaughterhouse he grabed a sharptail by the mouth and that fucker bit his fingers off, take a look. - It was hard to notice anything unusual about the palms which were constantly moving, only when the man was reaching for another animal Daud was able to see that he missed two fingers. He got so busy watching the crippled guy, that he almost grabbed the knife, when Gregor suddenly hit him on the back.

\- Watch out for yer hands and it will be alright. Get the knife, I'll show you how to cut those beasts. At first take this spike and push it between the head, right here - He pointed the place werer the top of the fish's head was connecting to the rest of the body

\- Poor bastard was tormented enough, this way it won't feel anything - At that moment ex killer noticed the seriousness in the man's features, for the first time since they met, as he pushed the metal into the fish with a loud crack. It seemed as if the animal was the most important creature for the worker. It felt strange. Daud took so many lives, and even though he was killing people, he never felt respect for those who were dying from his blade. When he saw Gregors face he got embarassed as if the man mocked him with his behavior.

Gregor looked up smiled and pointed at the spike next to the assassin and then at the catfish that was slowly breathing.

\- Try it with yours.- Obviously killing the fish was an easy work for assassin. With a sure thrust he stabbed the animal and with a quick move he cracked the spine of the creature. Murderer looked up. Gregor stood looking at him with crossed arms, he watched as the spike got pulled out of the flesh and got cleaned with a cloth. He looked at Daud and nodded with a smile.

-All right! Get your knife. I'll show you how you cut this one, you'll try with a few of them and I check on how yer doing.- Man started to chop off the head of the massive thing into the container that was next to the table. Next the knife cut off fins and sliced into the belly of the fish, dividing it into two pieces, after that Gregor got diffrent knife, this one was long with curved tip, and seperated the spine from the meat while getting four huge fillets from the belly area. Those were send onto the conveyor belt along and the rest of the organs were dumped into the container. Roe was gathered into the small box that were under the table durning the process. The meat was now in the hands of other workers, who were cutting it into smaller pieces. Younger man cleaned up and approached Daud, he stood behind him and instructed him what to do. It turned out that cutting open a fish is not so diffrent as killing a human. Not so long ago he had been using simmiliar knife to take lives of rich aristocrats, who thought nothing of other people's misery. The blade cut the flesh, leaving a trails of blood and slimy insides, which were spilling into the container bellow, just like in Dunwall. The fifth fish was gone, when Daud have regained his senses. He didn't even noticed his hands which were swiftly replacing the knife with a spike, just to throw the meat on the belt a while later.

Gregor walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

  
-You learn fast you bulk, just don't make such scary faces. It looked like you wanted to kill someone.- Man pulled a huge tuna on the table and started to chop it's head off with a machete, still looking at newcomer's actions, correcting him whenever he made a mistake.

The task was easy for the ex killer, so he took an opportunity to glance around the hall. The swirl of the golden hair caught his attention. Arthur was walking among his workers, he was greeting his subordinates with a smile and a nod of his head. What was strange was the fact that he was squeezing through the narrow alleys betweed the machines instead of using the wide path that was running through the whole factory. The corduroy vest in the shades of brown made him look like a rat, that was trying to avoid the eyes of the people. He ocassionaly walked to the labourers and was whispering some words to them.  
And this behavior make the assassin nervous. _Could it be that his assumption was right? was there still a possibility that it was a trap?_ The hand squezzed the knife, which was covered with blood and slime, making it quite slippery. But the presence of the sharp blade had a soothing effect on the man. If there was a need to defend himself, he will be able to fight. The workers didn't looked like a trained fighters, he'll manage to cut through them like if they were another fish on his table.

-Scary...-Gregor's whisper pulled the murderer away from his thoughts. Daud was unaware that he was glaring at the workers on the far end of the hall, but he quickly composed himself and looked at the other male with a raised eyebrow. Chubby man didn't say anything. He simply smiled exposing his "golden fang" and patted the older male on the back.

-You're going to scare away all the ladies if you keep doing such a face. Don't make me lose this chance man. Dont wanna die a virgin cause of you.- Ex killer smiled at the comment against his will. He wanted to answer, but the other threw his arm around his neck. The motion suprised Daud who almost pushed his knife into the man's ribcage. Gregor catched his chin with the arm that was around the neck, smearing the blood and slime into the skin of the assassin. He guided him to look at the entrance, where the young female was walking into the hall.

-Look at that goddess!- The girl was gracefully moving towards the container where the other workers were scrapping the scales off the smaller fish. She was moving with grace swinging her hips when she did so. The strand hair slipped away from underneath her headscarf and bounced with each step making the shine on the furface go up and down.

-Oh Gods, it's Hannah,- Worker started with dreamy look on his face. -Such a beauty is a treasure, try to make any of your funny faces next to her and I'll send miss Annette after you. -Assassin got relased from the grasp. He laughed and put a hand on the bigger man's shoulder, and released the blade he was holding.

-Good luck Mr. Romeo.- Gregor smacked the newcomer in the head. After a silent stare both men returned to work with smirks on their faces. Occasionally the younger male was glancing at the woman, who now was scraping the shiny scales into the container. Daud decided not to point this to the man, and focused on the huge tuna in front of him.

-Don't slouch.- The whisper was so unexpected, that the murderer jumped up, almost cutting his finger. He swiftly turned around and almost hit Arthur, who was standing right behind him. Thanks to the ruckus with Hannah he lost sight of the blonde, the noise of the machines deadened the soud of the approaching footsteps, allowing him to sneak behind the assassin.

The smaller man smiled.

-Did I scare you? I'm sorry, but it seems that your table is too low.- Boy patted the slippery surface and looked at Gregor. -How come you didn't align the table? You're here to show him around. - Despite the harsh reprimand Koffer still had a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

\- Were you dreaming about Hannah again?- Butcher blushed deep red and looked away, pretending that he was waiting for the next fish to cut. Tyvian laughed and shook his head, he mumbled something, that made the worker turn with a glare, but Daud didn't hear what it was. Boss kneeled under a table and started to tweak the screw like levers, that were located on the legs. Suddenly the table got higher and the blonde crawled from underneath. He stood up and smiled at his subordinate.

-Always try to align the tabletop before you start the work, it will save you a lot of trouble in the future.- After those words he bowed his head and walked towards another worker. This time it was a woman, who worked next to the conveyor belt, that was used to transport shrimps into the washing tub. When Arthur "attacked" ,the girl screamed with high pitched voice. That set in motion the wave of laughter that ripped throug the hall. The girls nearby the "victim" were patting her shoulders and shook their fingers towards Tyvian, trying to threat him.

When Koffer was out of the earshot Gregor leaned to Daud's ear.  
-Never lose the sigh of the boss, if he sees you're not looking, he won't waste the opportunity to prank you. One time he was putting herrings into pockets, or behind the collars, so watch out.- Daud nodded, following the boy with his eyes.  
He _would be a great assassin_  The ability to use the surroundings, to hide his pressence. Agility and astuteness are one of the most valuable characteristics of a good killer. If daud was to start start recruiting again, he would enlist Koffer beyond doub.

\- Come on!- The merry voice of Grevor cut in. And gestured at the ex killer to follow him

\- We are going to south hall. I'll show you how to use the electric saw to cut the sharks.- Daud snaped out of his memories and went after the plump man into another hall.

In the year the work became the norm for the assassin. He meet new circles of people, gained their respect among the other workers and started to spend more time on the company of the labourers. The murderer learned new methods to gain information, one of those methods was eavesdropping on the women in rhe factory durning the breaks. Sometimes he was hearing gossips about the other workers, he wasn't paying attention to that, but when the topic was being switched to politics, aristocracy or the court matters he was focusing on every small detail, sometimes he was joining the discussion. At first the ladies were reclutant to share informations with him, but they warmed up to him with time and were eager to find out about various affairs in his name.

Even tho he ended up his career as the killer, his old practices stayed with him. He kept collecting dirt on everyone aroud, in case that he might need to bribe someone. He cultivated his fighting skills and multiplied his money by fighting on the secret arenas in the Batista district. It was a great place to also meet smugglers, brothel moms and many others people who were connected to the underground's businesses of Karnaca. Constant work in one place involved the risk of someone recognizing him and informing the guards about him, or even worse overseers.

That was the reason why the ex killer was listening to gossips now whenever he could. To divert the guards from him he occasionally was making trips to other districts in order to commit small crimes such as stealing or vandalism. Such actions were giving the wach some work do do and made the underground's bosses friendly towards him. They were eager to exchange the informations and small favors for his service. He didn't mind as long as thay didn't propose him any assassinations.  
Soon the murdered had quite impressive group of people to watch his back.

But sometimes it's not good to know everything.  
That's when the trouble started....  
Daud noticed the tension among the slaughterhouse's workers, usually he spend time with Gregor playing dice, but today Gregor have been gaping at Hannah and cut his finger off by accident. The wound was not serious, because he lost only his pinky finger, unfortunately the labourer was going to be absent from work for at least a week. He is expected to come back when his wound will be healed. Without chatterbox assassin had more time to inspect his surroundings. Since morning there have happened many strange things. First the coach with fish almost hit one of the ladies that have been walkingn towards the factory. Driver haven't even said sorry to her instead he quickly drove away. Next one of the machinists had broken the whale oil container, people panicked and fled the room they worked in. It was a resonable reaction those things could explode easily.

The people came to his part of the factory and worked on the fish with the rest. It seemed like a simple accident, but even after the oil had been removed workers didn't want to return to their hall. The room was crowded and constantly people were bumping into each other. It didn't take long before some men started to fight, every effort to break the argument were futile. Right now the assassin was quietly filleting fish, he wasn't interested in the whole fuss. Four bulky labourers tried to seperate both attackerd with brute force, but whenever the distance between the males appeared, they would swiftly twist away from their restaraints and charge forward again. Daud sighted and send the last fish down the convetor belt. he put his knife down and took his gloves off he then quickly adjusted the bandage on his maek and calmy approached the fighters, who were now trying to choke one another. From afar they looked like they were giving each other a hug. He got close to them and placed his hands on their necks, he put his hands in the air and with precise motion he strucked them both down. For his mischance supervisor Adams have came into the hall in this exact moment and saw the whole scene. Ex killer have been scolded and was sent away to help with a fish delivery.

When Daud returned to the hall he saw others managers who were trying to force the workers to return to the hall they worked before whale oil accident. Gathered people were stubborn and didn't want to return to their workplace. One of the supervisors went away into offices and came back with Arthur. Workers faces started to falterwhen Tyvian came to sight, some of the gathered were lowerng their gaze or were nervously talking among themselves. Something serious must have happened. Assassin was cursing himself for not paying attention, whatever was making the workers so nervous must have happened not so long ago because women were not talking about it on their lunch break. He approached the girl that stood next to the gathering. Brunette looked up at him with terified eyes, man smiled slightly to show that he didn't have bad intentions.  
\- What's going on here. Did something happen in the other hall? - Woman lowered her head and started to crumple hem of her shirt. She spoke with quiet voice as if she was afraid that someone else might be listening.  
\- They said that there is a plauge in the factory. It's probably because we started to produce the whale oil and now the sickness is in it. That's why we don't want to get back into our hall.  
*Whale oil and the plague? That's nonsense.*  
-We are using the oil as a fuel for a very long time, if there was be a plague in it, we would be dead by now. - The girl got embarrassed, her face got red and she squeezed her shirt even tighter.  
\- But...yesterday, those workers..  
\- Ey! Theresa! - The woman got clearly startled. It was the same worker who tried to separate two fighting guys before. Right now he was glaring at Daud from afar as if the assassin cursed his cow or something...  
The girl said goodbye and returned to the group. Daud was now looking at Arthur who was talking with a trio of workers that protested against returt to the east hall. The view from afar was quite funny. Tyvian was short and in comparison with bulky workers he looked like a child. To regain some decency, Koffer was standing on the steps, that were used to repair tall machines, but despite it he still had to look up to meet his worker's gaze. 

Situation didn't look good, men were not planning to stand down and Arthur was losing his patience. Finally the woman who talked with assassin walked up to the group and started explaining, using Daud's words, that the sickness could not be in oil. Most of the gathered were noding their heads in approval, finaly they started walking out into other building. Without the support of the crowd the three left, glaring at the remaining workers.

Everyone in the hall was quiet. No one wanted to hear or to talk about anything. The thought that a new plauge may spread made the ex killer shiver. Memory of Dunwall was still fresh in Daud's mind. Man decided to learn more about the incident.

Short while later assassin was in Tyvian's office.  
Koffer was always open when it came to opinions about the factory. He also ofen asked workers for advice. Thanks to that boy quickly discovered that John Bernard was smarter than he appeared to be, because the man always had brilliant ideas. The two would often chalenge each other with various brain-teasers durning breaks. Aside from being smart Arthur was also meticulous and thoughtful, especially when the ones in trouble were his workers. Those traits were the reason why Daud was willing to always help the boy. Some of man's contacts revealed that his employer was not very popoual among aristocracy. The main reason for the hatred from the upper crust was that Koffer was spending his wealth on usless commoners and on top of that he was also hanging around the plebs. The diplomatic relations between Serkonos and Tyvia put the young boy, who suddenly appeared with a huge fortune and kings approval, into a crossfire of hateful glances and rumors. Boy's rebelious attitude reminded Daud of Thomas, one of his whalers who was left behind in Dunwall after Corvo attacked their base. This made the old killer like his boss even more.

  
Assassin entered into room without hesitation and greeted his boss. The dark circles and hunched posture were not missed ex killers attention. Whatever caused the ruckus in the hall was also troubling the young man.  
\- I've heard the rumors about the plauge in the oil distillery.- Man instantly scolded himself for his harsh tone, when he saw Arthur's pained expression. He smiled to ease the atmosphere between them and tapped the desk in a playful way. Koffer still looked gloom, he was avoiding eye contact with his worker, after a moment of silence he finally spoke.  
\- I'm planning to close the oil distillery. - The hand that was tapping a song stopped instantly and the silence filled the room. Daud was starring at the boy in hopes that it was another prank.  
\- Are you serious? - Male nodded and looked up, he was clearly devastated. Daud cursed the cold from the hall when he felt shiver running up his spine. He quickly regained his composure and started thinking.  
\- Tell me what really happened, perhaps someone is trying to sabotage the factory. Think about it. Why is it only the slaughterhouse where the plauge is appearing. Someone is probably trying to force you out of the bussiness. -  
Koffer stood up and started pacing around the room, he tapped his lip a few times and turned to Daud. His eyes were alive again and there was the spark of determination in them.  
  
\- What do you think I should do?-  
\- Let me see the victims, I saw the plauge on my own eyes. Perhaps I can find something that you missed.- Arthur returned to his chair and started to write something on the small note.  
-The people who were exposed to the plauge are still alive. I ordered the others to transport the sick to Addemire institute, a kind woman named Hypatia is usually treating miners there, but she agreed to take our men in. - Boy handed the envelope with an elegant writting to the assassin. - Give this to the doctor. If this won't be enough to cover the expenses I'll send someone with the rest. See what you can learn. I'll ask around the slaughterhouse, maybe someone saw anything fishy.- Daud smiled.  
-You will have to question the whole factory then, there are fish everywhere. - Koffer at first looked as if he didn't understood what the man said to him, then he got the joke and coughed out a laugh. He quickly composed himself and returned to his seriousness.  
\- Excuse me. I did not intended to laugh at such serious matter. - Assassin shook his head.  
\- You need to stop worrying kid. Those workers rely on you. Without you their job will be gone, their families will not eat and they'll end up overworking themself in another factory just so they could get the same amount you pay them here.- The boy stared at him with bright eyes, red visible on his cheeks.  
\- You expect too much from me John. I'm just a kid who happened to have been born with a silver spoon.  
\- Yet instead of feeding yourself with it you fed those around you. - After that Arthur didn't answered, he squeezed his lips and stared at the paper in front of him. He grabbed the pen and crossed out a sentence he wrote. Then he covered the sheet with a loose paper, he then stood up and looked at his employee.  
\- I'm realy grateful that you think so high of me, but we better start working, compliments won't cure anyone.  
Sudden change in behaviour suprised the assassin, but perhaps it was normal for Koffer to make distance between them. If the sickness got to the slaughterhouse thanks to a work of someone from outside, it was undersandable for Arthur to suspect his workers. If the culprits learn that the sabotage scared the employees they may try to repeat their success. Arthur's watchfulness was the only line of defence they had. Daud rose from his place  
\- I'll go to Addermire tomorrow.- Tyvian rose as well and shook his head, he was no longer looking at the older man. His eyes were focused at something in the background. The finger on the lips indicated that the boy was thinking about something. With a silent nod assassin tried to leave the office, when his hand was on the handle he heard silent voice.  
\- John. You have no idea how much you are helping me now.- Ex killer smiled and turned to his boss while proceeding to open the door.  
\- When this is over you are going to buy me a drink. - Boy smiled and waved the man off shaking his head.

 


	3. Storm

Addemire Institute used to be a solarium for the aristocracy and wealthy residents of Karnaca. The popular families used to come here to relax and breath the sea air. Place was functioning for some time, but after the families started to argue about the ownership, The King Theodanis transformed the property into the hospital for those in need. The aristocracy was trying to reclaim the hospital, but thanks to Stilton's wealth and efforts the sanatorium remained open for the poor.  
Daud have heard of doctor Hypatia before, mostly due to his visits at taverns in the Batista district, when he was looking for a fight. Locals were praising female doctor for her altruistic nature and willingness to help those in need, especially the miners who worked in the silver mines. She also agreed to help workers from Arthur's whale oil factory earning a spec of Daud's respect, but for the ex assassin the good face meant someone with secrets and Hypatia was no exception in that, her motives were unclear and explanations shallow, perhaps she was using Addemire to experiment on unsuspecting patients, receive more money, or maybe she was blackmailing those who owned her for curing them. Whatever it was old man decided that he will reveal her dark nature.  
Assassin went to the mines once, when he was looking for a job after he got sacked by Sergio Tynan. Former killer saw many men and sometimes even teens working hard to get as much silver as they could. Most of the miners who were working in the mines for a long period of time were suffering from the silver dust illnes. The disease was affecting the lungs and was causing breathing problems, also the infected workers were having silverish spots on their skin, so it was easy to recognize the illnes . In extreme cases the sick were bleeding from the nose or mouth making them look like weepers that Daud have encountered in Dunwall years ago. The sight was horrible and gave Daud chills for the whole night, he couldn't understand why woman like Hypatia would be so obsessed with helping those people if she couldn't make a profit out of it.

Daud decided that he is going to Addemire Institute after his morning shift at the factory, but the fact that Arthur was cold to him got stuck to his mind and older man couldn't focus on his task.  
 _It could be that Koffer is simply worried that there is a traitor among his men,_ but former murderer's intuition was telling him otherwise.  
Blonde was always very meticulous and kept noting everything that was catching his attention, seemed wrong or unnatural, in his registers. Thanks to his observation skills young man was quick to spot danger in the factory and end upcoming troubles before they could take dangerous turn, so the fact that someone sabotaged the whale oil factory was hard to believe.  
It was decided then, after he'll return from hospital he is going to check Arthur's paperwork.

Daud was a very precise man, he always planned his movements beforehand, but today it seemed that the whole world was against him. First the cutting machine he was using broke and he had to repair the damn thing and because of that he was late for a ferry to Addemire. Second as soon as he boarded another vessel, the storm began and he was forced to leave the wobbling ship. He waited in a nearby pub for the storm to end. The place was filled with people who wanted to hide from the raging rain, so the man needed to squeeze his way through the huge mass of people to get to the counter. When he was paying for the ale he realised that he had lost his time card and that he won't be able to get in the butcher's building through the main entrance after everyone will leave, meaning that he will have to use his powers to get inside if he wanted to check the records. Looking for the card was no option either because he was already four hours late according to his plans. After another hour the man gave up on the ferry and decided to take the trip to the station. He left the unfinished drink and left the pub. Walking through the rain without a proper clothes was not very pleasurable. When Daud arrived at the station he was already drenched in water, his clothes were sticking to his body restricting his movements, heavy droplets were falling from his hair on his neck, making him shiver and water filled up his boots making his soles hurt. Assassin heard about the car from one of his informants, but when he looked at the damn thing he felt his stomach squeezing. He was definitely not getting on that piece of crap. The coach was moving on rails attached to a metal poles that were sticking out of the water. There would be nothing scary about the ride, if not the fact that there was huge storm going on, the waves were hitting the poles with a great force in addition the wind was shaking the whole thing, and on top of that was the fact that the car was having only the small roof to shelter him from raging raindrops.  
-Oh.. FOR FUC#S SAKE!- he should be at his way back now and he was standing like an idiot in front of the God damned thing. Finally after some self encouraging Daud boarded the car trying to get comfortable in a confined space and praying that he won't get electrocuted on his way. After a while man pushed the lever and the car went forward.  
As he expected the ride was horrifying, the rain got worse when he was sitting in the metal vessel, the wind was blowing forcefully, making old man shiver in his drenched clothes, and the sound of waves hitting metal construction underneath was making him uneasy in his seat. He tried to cower in the small car so that the rain wouldn't hit him in the face  
After the dreadful ride over the raging sea car finally arrived to Addemire. Daud got out of the metal machine and standed underneath the roof. When he was about to go up the stairs he have heard distant hissing of a bonecharm. Really _?! Here?_! Daud turned around and used his vision to spot the noisy bone, it turned out that the thing was underneath the rails. Assassin was planning to get it, but after discovering that he would need to climb the muddy rocks he have decided to leave the object in peace and went to the hospital.

Even in rain it was visible that the building was well kept, exposing it's beautiful facade made of stone and marble to visitors and inviting inside with beautiful ornaments in shape of flowers and leaves, there were flower beds, next to the walls and stair cases, with the rare plants making the area look like a palace grounds, clearly woman's hand was in charge of this place.  
Daud entered the building through huge doors and saw many, many people sitting on couches and chairs, they were probably waiting for their turn to see a doctor, when killer walked in all the eyes locked on his figure. He couldn't blame those people he looked like a used mop. There were pregnant women, mothers with children, wounded workers and others who seemed sick or just bad. Daud strode towards the man behind a desk, who seemed like a nurse. The man was sitting on a chair with his legs on the table he had brown hair, on his left shoulder was a long scar that was running down to his elbow. The male was currently reading through a huge book and didn't notice assassin starring at him. Man looked up, when Daud approached him.   
-How can I help?- Assassin's interlocutor seemed to be judging other man's appearance. With drenched clothes and puddles of water, that ex killer was leaving behind he looked like he swam through the ocean to get here.  
-Where is a bathroom?- to empathize his words Daud tugged at his shirt that stuck to his chest, the nurse nodded his head and pointed left with his hand. Drenched man bowed in a manner of silent gratitude and walked towards the pointed direction, but when he was few steps away from the counter he heard man calling.   
-Wait.- he was carrying towels and some sort of patients clothes folded in neat squares, he probably got them from the counter next to his desk. He stretched his hands and offered the bundle to the assassin. Older man thanked the other and accepted the gift, then he went to the bathroom to dry himself and put on dry clothes, he also adjusted the bandage that he used to cover his mark. Hidding the damned thing in the slaughterhouse wasn't hard, due to the low temperature in the factory almost all workers were wearing gloves, except for Arthur who was feeling in cold like he was in his home back in Tyvia, but when assassin was going out he was using a piece of clothing or other rug to hide the dark shape from the eyes of watchful pedestrians. After making sure that bandage will not move, Daud focused on pouring out water from his shoes and drying them with a rug that he have found in a cupboard next to the sink. Feeling dry and warm was the most blissful experience he felt today. The clothes he got were made of the harsh material that scratched skin, the fabric smelled of soap or some sort of perfume and assassin was greatful that he wasn't smelling like a wet dog anymore. He walked out of the bathroom with no clue of what to do with his wet clothes, the man from before spotted his baffled expression and offered to hang them for him under a roof outside. Daud thanked the nurse again. Getting help from others was something he was not used to, so he felt rather awkward giving his belongings to the male. The atmosphere in the room was so peaceful, usually assassin was not accustomed to crowded places, because he attracted too much attention, (was his scar that interesting?), but it looked like the gathered were not occupied by his presence. The whole place was quiet, awaiting patients were occupied with books or newspapers that were available on the shelf that was standing next to a row of seats, the women talked in whispers or were rocking children to sleep. Everyone tried not to make too much noise, to Daud they looked like scared mouses that were hiding on the attic from the hungry cat, that was about to attack if they make just a mere squeak. Sometimes the quiet atmosphere in the room was disturbed by the cough of the sick miner or the cry of the little baby, but beside that it was calm and boring.   
It seemed that there were less people around than before, probably they already went in to get checked. The room was spacious and tidy, huge chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, drowning the place with the warn light, the air was hot and stuffy, because of the crowd inside, even the fans were not enough to freshen the air, so the most of the people were trying to get as close to the opened doors as possible. Daud leaned on the counter to give an expression that he is relaxed and not worried about he fact that he was wet the moment before. After some time the nurse man returned and smiled at the assassin  
\- You need to wait your turn before going to doctor there are some free seats over there- The man pointed to the row of chairs at the end of the room where wounded labourers were sitting.  
\- I'm not here to see a doctor. I want to know about workers from Arthur's Koffer slaughterhouse, who were brought here few days ago.- The male in front of the ex killer frowned, and nodded at another worker who just entered the hall. The woman was brown with dark hair, she was wearing simmiliar outfit to Daud's. The girl looked at the awaiting patients and started calling out the names from her accent assasin could tell that she was from Morley, it was a surprising sight because Serkonos was in poor relationship with the other island. When woman finished giving directions to the sick, she approached two men and asked:  
\- How can I assist?  
\- This gentleman wants to take a look at the registers and also see the slaughterhouse workers-  
Assasin was trying not to smirk at he word "gentleman", if they just two knew how far away he was from that. Girl looked at Daud and signaled to follow her. Daud complied and soon he was in an elevator. He was instructed that Koffer's men were on the second floor in a diesease treatment ward and the offices were on the fifth floor and that he'll need to take the elevator to get there. Then the young lady was gone and he was left in front to the elevator door. He decided to check the registers and findings about workers' sickness before he'll pay the visit to the patients. If the disease was caused by some sort of poison he'll know it. Back in Dunwall he encountered many who wanted his death, but were cowards, who used poisons to get what they wanted. Daud was not worried about getting poisoned because the mark protected him, but his men were not immune, so assassin felt like he need to be prepared in case one of the walers was in danger. In the result he learned about all deadly substances that were available for him. If the state of labourers was caused by any hazardous liquid, he would know it.

He was on the first floor when the elevator stopped and another woman stepped in. She looked plain, with short dark hair and dark eyes that were common in Serkonos. She seemed tired and was carrying huge suitcase with her. When assassin saw the luggage he offered help, woman handed him the square container and boarded the elevator. The suitcase was reaching to his hips and was very heavy, not that Daud complained, he was carrying heavier tunas in the slaughterhouse. In the small space murderer have smelled the scent of herbs and medicine that emanuated from her, it reminded him of the square market in Batista District, where the miners' wives were buying various spices, herbs and food for their households. The sellers loved gossips and gold equally, so assassin was there often buying informations. Daud stopped pondering when the elevator moved. He looked at the woman in front of him, he noticed bruises on her left arm, perhaps after injecting some sort of medicine through syringe. Elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the two stepped out.  
\- Oh! You don't have to go with me I'm sure you have other place to be.- Woman looked embarrassed over the fact that he wanted to carry the suitcase for her.  
\- Actually I was going to the offices.  
\- Well that's a coincidence. I'm also heading there.- After hearing that the man raised the luggage and smiled.  
-Then I'm going to carry it for you. Lead the way.- The lady showed him to the Small office where all registers were being kept. Daud have put the suitcase in place pointed by the woman and went to search for reports about slaughterhouse's workers. In contrast to Arthur's office the registers were not arranged by date and were not named accordingly to what they corresponded to, so it was quite hard to find the right volume in a labyrinth of shelves, also it seemed that they were not as precise as his boss's. Books were including short description of the sickness or it's symptoms, there were no information about the treatment, there was only a list of medicine used on patient, so it was very hard to tell if any case could be inflicted by poison. Daud was currently sitting between two shelves, already covered in dirt and spider webs, after he tried to get some volumes from the upper shelves. He opened another book, from the pile he placed next to him on the floor, and the dust got to his throat making him cough.  _The cleaners are doing a great job_. After he thought that, assassin sneezed loudly making the dust from the shelf in front of him fly up in the air. Man covered his nose with a shirt and continued reading through the volume referring to Arthur's workers. It seemed that Hypatia and Koffer were on good terms and that Alexandria was helping labourers for a long time, so Daud had many registers to read . In the middle of reading through the notes man spotted a movement in the corner of his eye. Ex killer felt embarrassed for getting his guard down so easily. He activated his dark gaze and started to look around. Behind the shelf was a person, but it seemed that he or she didn't have bad intentions and was only arranging registers on the shelf, so assassin continued to read the volume without paying more attention to the person.   
-Umm..are you hurt?- Daud got scared when he heard the sound, but remained calm and looked up from his book. It was the woman from before, she was putting volumes on a nearby shelf, but now she was pointing at him with curious expression on her face.   
-What do you mean?- Was it because he was sitting on the floor or something like this? He was sure to leave no openings or to show any weakness. The lady pointed again, now more precisely.  
-Your hand is bandaged. Did you have your wound checked by the doctor?The bandage is dirty there might be infection or bacteria in there.- Daud was taken aback by the sudden question, he stared at the woman in front of him looking for anything that could reveal her motives, was there a way that she saw the mark? This whole situation was making him uncomfortable.  
-It's OK, it's nothing serious, just a little cut.- Man waved his bandaged hand and returned to the register.  
-What is it you are looking for? Perhaps I could give you a hand.- The only thing he wanted now was for the woman to go away, adding to his bad luck the marked hand started to itch and Daud was dying not to scratch the hand. It seemed that the lady's gaze was locked on his face, his right side with the scar to be precise. To stop the woman from starring he rose the book he was reading up, so that it covered the scarred side of his face.   
-I'm looking for the registers referring to the people who got here recently and worked at Koffer's slaughterhouse.- The woman nodded then went to the suitcase Daud was carrying before. She opened the lid, inside there were more registers, after rummaging through them woman picked one at the bottom and pulled it out. She then closed the luggage again and returned with the book to Daud. She held the document close to her.  
-I'll give it to you ,if you allow me to check your wound.-Assasin stared at he woman as if she was out of her mind. There was no way that he was going to let her see the mark. He needed a distraction or some sort of trick. He then saw an opportunity high above. There was heavy metal placed on the top the shelf. The thing was having sharp edges and had the shape of an almond, it was probably heavy too, considering that it was made from some kind of metal. The distraction he needed was there, but he couldn't push it at the woman. She looked very fragile with her slim build and tired expression, also the bruises from siringe looked painful and Daud didn't wanted to hurt the woman even more. Therefore there was only one way to distract the woman from his hand. Daud took a deep breath and braced himself for the impact. He then pretended to be leaning on the shelf, below the metal object and used his pull ability to push it down. The thing came down and hit the man to the side of the head and the shoulder. The sharp edge cut murderer's skin on the shoulder making the man bleed, but Daud didn't notice that being occupied with pretending that it hurt. For first time in a while assasin was greatful that he practiced receiving blows with his whalers. Thanks to that he was able to deal with pain from the impact and make sure his bones wouldn't break. The plan worked and the woman was rushing to his side, the book was put down on the desk and completely forgotten, all that the man needed to do now was to take it before the girl.  
-You're hurt! Wait. Don't move I'm going to get some bandages. I'll be right back!- The woman rushed from the room to get the aid kit and left the man alone. Daud took the chance and grabbed the register, that the lady have forgot in the hurry, and he also left the room. When the woman came back with the bandage she saw that the wounded man have left and that the register was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Daud nested himself on the chandelier between second and first floor, thanks to that he was hidden from the dark eyes of a certain lady, who was probably looking for him after he ran away from her. The wound on the shoulder was pretty uncomfortable, the skin around the injury was red and started to prickle, but the blood stopped leaking from it. Man took the cloth from his hand to cover the wound, so that the shirt wouldn't get dirty. Now he was able to take the piece of material and wrap it around his hand again.  
The chandeliers were near the huge windows, unlike the office, the air was constantly moving, so it was fresh and easy to breath. Assasin could feel the movement of the wind on his skin and in his hair, that feeling relaxed him. The storm has ended and now the bright sun was warming his neck and back. He was able to smell distant scent of the rain and the sea breeze. It was a huge relief after spending some time in the dusty office. He treasured such moments, when he could simply relax and breathe with nothing to worry him. Back in Dunwall he was in constant move, everyday he fought for the survival of his men and himself. He didn't have time to enjoy the simple things like this. He was busy with planning and training, sometimes he was staying awake for few nights to make sure that everything was going accordingly to his plans. That were the times when he despised what he have become. Now he was sitting quietly on his porch listening to the distant sound of the ocean, he tilted his head and leaned back so that his body was against the wire, that held the chandelier. He could stay like that forever, basking in the gold of the sun, listening to the whistles of the sea birds behind the window. Finally after a while the murderer took the "borrowed" register which was lying next to him and started reading.  
This file was different than the previous ones. It still couldn't compete with Arthur's paperwork, but there was improvement. The writting was neat and easy to read, the descriptions were more precise and there were also pictures attached to some of the patients, so Daud had easier time collecting the informations, and he was greatful for it.

It was described that the labourers who worked at the oil factory were having a huge temperature, most of them were complaining about stomachaches, there were visible changes on their skin like swollen skin, red spots and purulence. The state of the workers got worse since they were taken to the Addemire, after a week some patients were having problems with eating and walking, and the pain spread from the stomach to legs and arms. Daud couldn't stop the chills running up his spine. The simmiliar state could be caused by some piosons, but those usually didn't last for more than few days, while the workers were suffering for almost a week. The next thing that assasin considered was the rat plague, that emptied the streets of Dunwall few years ago. Even when the cure was invented, there were still cases of single weepers who were hidding in the severs. The fact that the illness could spread to Karnaca was hard to believe, but possible.

The man put down the register, closed his eyes and started massaging his temples. This whole situation was making him stressed. No poison matched to the description in the register, it really seemed like the beginning of the plague. Daud didn't wanted to think of that, he made bad decisions in his life that almost destroyed the whole city. When he escaped to Karnaca he thought that the past will abandon him, but now he was not sure anymore. His thouts were disturbed ,when his attention was caught by two little children, who were playing on the stairs beneath. They probably ran away from their mother to explore the huge building. *Waiting can be a tough business.* Assasin smiled against his will when one of the kids started to use the stairs as a slide. That reminded him of the orphans he took and trained. They always were finding a way to a amuse themselves be it a hound or a boat. Small boy took his shoe off and threw it at the other, probably his brother. The later stumbled and sat on his butt when the piece of clothing hit his head. The younger of the two, the one who threw the shoe was clapping his hands. He didn't have the time to dodge when his precious shoe came back on his forehead. The kid started crying and his brother rushed towards him. Older child started hugging and kissing the injured kid on the forehead to "ease the pain" and comfort the younger kid, surprisingly after a few minutes the boy was calm and happy again and both of them started to race on the stairs until the angry woman came and took the naughty two away to the waiting room. Daud smiled again, trying his best not to make a sound, the sight of a man sitting on a lamp high above the ground, was not the most comforting sight

Daud tried to read the register again, but couldn't came up with anything that might be responsible for the illness. He decided that he is going to visit the sick workers to see if their state has improved and perhaps ask them about anything unusual in the oil factory. He'll also ask doctor Hypatia about recent findings, if he don't figure the cause, perhaps the woman can tell him about her observations or maybe even help him to recognize the sickness. But first he needed to put the register back in the office, hopefully the woman from before gave up on searching for him, so he could sneak in without bumping into her.

He scanned the corridors around the offices and used his void gaze and checked if someone was still around. There weren't any yellow figures around the room, it seemed that even rats have forgot about this place. Assasin quickly walked into the room where he was reading a while ago. The spot where he was sitting was clearly visible being the only clean surface in the whole room. The registers that he left on the floor when he escaped were back on the shelves, the woman probably have put them back on their places. Daud recognized them because they had finger prints on the dusty covers. The air inside was awful, the man put the book on the desk and got out. He searched for a staircase, he needed to get to the second floor, where the patients were. Daud didn't wanted to meet the woman he escaped from, so the elevator was no option. His footsteps echoed in the silent building, he wanted to sneak badly, but he resisted the urge. He was here as a plain worker who wanted to meet his colleagues. He walked to the patient's ward and started looking for the workers. The corridors were build like the branch of a tree with main corridor in where were the doors wich were leading to a smaller rooms with rows of beds. The walls were painted with bright yellow with the bottom half of the wall wood-panelled. The smell of bandages and herbs was filling the room. It was surprising that no one was walking through the corridor. Daud walked past the opened doors leading to one of the rooms, on the bed was a man with bandaged hand, he was missing the whole palm, assassin have noticed the tattoos on his chest and neck. The guy was the member of the gang know as Howlers, they were a petty group of brutes and bullies, who were making troubles in the Batista District. Daud crossed paths with them many times, usually their encounters were ending with murderer's victory and Howlers scattering away. They were not powerful, the members occupying taverns and port docks, making some fuss with the guards, but beside that they were peaceful. Daud walked past the doors, he needed to find a nurse or someone who could point him to the workers. He was in the middle of a corridor when the hand grabbed his shoulder. With quick movement assassin grabbed the hand thrusting his elbow into attackers stomach. Assassin heard the hiss of pain and a long chain of curses. On the floor there was Gregor leaning on his hand and holding the stomach with the other.  
-Fucks sake you asshole it's me! God you almost killed me, sorry didn't want to scare ya that much.- From all the people around Gregor was the person he didn't expected here. His friend standed up still holding his stomach, he rose his hand and showed a middle finger to his friend.  
-What are you doing here man, you sick or something? I doubt you came to see me. Wait..-The butcher looked at the murderer's clothes and his eyes went wide  
-You work here? You're a nurse?  
-No. It was raining and I got wet, so the nurse lend me those.- Just now the assassin realized that no one from the institute have asked about his clothes or if he worked here, perhaps they were used to this.  
-Outsiders nuts! I thought you left the factory. I was about to start kicking you.- The murderer noticed that his friend missed a little finger on his left hand, fortunately the bandage was not covered in blood, meaning that the wound was healed..  
\- I'm here for the workers from the slaughterhouse. Do you know where they are?- Gregor looked at Daud like the man was out of his mind. He then shrugged his shoulders spreading his hands.  
\- No. I didn't saw anyone from work here.  
\- Really? They told me our sick workers are in the Diesease Treatment ward.- Gregor's eyebrows went up.  
\- Wait, you mean that there is some sickness going on or what? The doctors told me to stay here, because they wanted to monitor my state. I thought that they meant my finger, but since you told that I remember they were asking me weird stuff.  
\- What exactly?  
\- Dunno. The pretty nurse was asking me if I had stomacache, she was checking my temperature and also me. I told her few jokes and she winked at me..- Gregory was grinning while telling the story. Daud put the hand on his forehead because the man's tendency to flirt gave him a headache, or maybe it was the metal object from before? *Hitting myself with the random object might be better than listening to this philanderer.* Daud decided that the man spoke enough.  
\- Focus! The sickness not the nurse, that's what important now.- Gregor became red on his face again. The man started to look around and figet with his fingers like he always did when he got embarrassed.  
\- but, you know we can ask her about the workers...- Daud have never seen a man getting this blushed ever. Gregor looked like he poured the red paint on himself, even Arthur didn't blush like that. It was helpless, assassin sighted.  
\- Where is she, or any other nurse?- Cutter pointed with his damaged hand somewhere behind murderer's shoulder and started walking in that direction. Turned out that the nurse's room was inside another smaller corridor. Gregor called out for the girl even before they reached the door. The nurse he was talking about came out and waved her hand at the butcher. She was wearing the blue kerchief on her forehead that contrasted with the red curls. The fat man grinned like crazy when he saw the lady, he welcomed the girl and asked about the missing labourers. Turned out the sick got moved closer to Doctor Hypatia office, so that the woman was able to check on them more often. After receiving that information Gregor started to flirt with the nurse, Daud had enough already and he decided to leave the two alone.  
\- Alright I'm going to the workers. Take care of that hand.- Gregory stuck out his tongue and waved goodbye. The murderer returned the gesture and walked away.

The workers got moved to the separate room, probably because doctors didn't want the diesease to spread. In time like this, Daud was thankful for the protection, that the mark was providing otherwise his life could have ended pretty fast. Assasin walked to the quarantine area without anyone questioning him, maybe it was caused by the clothes? The corridors in the ward were simmiliar to the ones he saw before, in the room he walked in were eight men, who were lying on the bunks, next to he doors was a small metal table with a variety of different vials presumably containing some sorts of drugs. Murderer spotted old sokolov's elixir and pierro's remedy. The medicines were not used anymore, so the sight of them showed how desperate were the doctors who were trying to heal the sick labourers.  
Daud approached the sick man, who was resting closest to the doors. It was a guy that assasin and Gregor used to play dice with. His name was Henry. He looked paler and thinner than before, his hair was messy and sweat was visible on his forehead the sickness was taking it's toll on him. From time that he have spend with the worker, Daud knew that he was from Dunwall and that he and his family had escaped from the plauge. They barely got money for living, but after Henry got employed by Arthur he could afford a decent house and send his daughters to a music school, after the cure was invented and the plauge disapeared the family decided to stay in Karnaca. Henry's daughters soon after that got married and moved out of the house, and the older of the two gave birth to a beautiful boy. Assasin remembered when the man came running to him with big smile on his face and small clothes in his hand, shouting that he is a grandpa. Henry was great man but was pretty naive, one day Gregor and Daud tricked the poor guy that Arthur is a mermaid and that he swims in the docks at midnight and sings the songs sitting at the rocks on the beach, when all the workers are gone. The fool was staying up all night to catch the sight of the tail in the waters of Serkonan Canal or to hear a song of the magical creature. Gregor was laughing at the tricked male for the whole week, and even told Arthur about it, Tyvian was later teasing the poor soul singing bawdy shanties whenever he was close to Henry, unfortunately the workers enjoyed the music and later the whole hall was loud with ribald songs.

Assasin shook his friend to wake him up, the man grunted, like he was in pain and opened his eyes, when he saw Daud his face lightened up with a weak smile  
\- John...- Murderer took the towel that was hanged on the bed frame and whipped the man's face, after that he handed a mug with water to a male, holding his head so that the liquid wouldn't spill on the sheets. Henry pushed the cup away with his hand and nodded to sign that he was thankful.  
-How do you feel.- Worker stared at the assasin and opened his mouth, his voice was hoarse and weak, the killer noticed the glossy eyes and blood on the lips of the butcher. He took out the handkerchief and whipped the red fluid.  
-It hurts. It hurts so much.- The weak hand grabbed Daud's shirt, like the male was afraid that his friend will leave him in any moment. Assasin stayed quiet listening to the man  
-We've heard it. We've heard it.- The frail hand started shaking, so assassin took it in his palm, he could feel the warmth from the limb, it worried him. The state of other workers was similar, fortunately the sick were asleep, meaning that their bodies were resisting the sickness inside.  
-What did you hear?- Daud asked. Henry closed his eyes as if he was about to cry.  
-Those wings, and scraping. It's inside me.- Murderer was confused, scraping?, wings? This was probably a fever talk, but Daud wanted to know more..  
-Tell me what was happening in the oil factory- Henry coughed, spitting blood on his chest, Assassin wiped it again and adjusted the pillow beneath worker's head. Man pointed the mug with his hand signaling that he is thirsty. After drinking water he continued the story  
-We were working as usual, we cut the whale, we took the oil and so on, but one day we have heard this scrapping. Whenever the machines were turned off we were hearing it. It was strange like little steps mixed with buzzing. After two days we decided to search for the source of that...- Another cough have interrupted the story, it took longer for Henry to stop this time, Daud was holding a handkerchief under the man's mouth to catch the blood that was dirpping from the man's chin.* If this continues, he will die. I need to talk with doctor Hypatia after this*  
\- Can you speak?- Sick man nodded weakly and started again.  
\- It was flying. It bit us. I remember that I tripped over something, the rest ran away. I don't know what have happened afterwards.  
\- What was flying?- Murderer was sceptical about his friend story, but the worker looked frightened. Something must've caused him to be this afraid.  
\- I don't know what was that.- it looked strange like a big dragonfly.  
\- Was it in the factory?  
\- Yes. It was in the old storage, we kept broken machines there- man stopped to catch breath, Daud thought that he will start coughing again, but after few seconds Henry talked again  
\- just in case we would need parts. We were not coming in there for quite a long time, so I don't know how long that thing was there. Whatever you do don't go in there.- Assasin nodded his head, he poured more water into the mug and placed on the nightstand.  
\- Do you need anything?- The sadness in the workers eyes became visible that moment. The old guy catched Daud's hand.  
\- Do you know you are the first person in weeks who touched my hands without gloves. Thank you, I though that I'll never feel the skin of another person before, but you should watch out, they say that the sickness may spread. You shouldn't be here.- Daud took his friends palm and held it for a moment, the man laid down and was dozing off, when he fell asleep assassin left the room.

He can't let this to continue, if there is anyone who can help it's only doctor Hypatia. Woman's lab wasn't far away from the quarantine area, so Daud decided to head there straight away. Slaughterhouse workers from afternoon shift were usually having break at this time, it seemed that those rules were applying to the institute as well. The nurses were nowhere to be found, they probably were in the saloon chatting and eating lunch, assasin hoped that he can catch doctor Hypatia before woman takes a break from her work. He stepped in through the double doors into the lab, there was a woman in the room, she was turned away from the man, bending over the lab desk, so that she couldn't see him. She was collecting the dust from the rocks and clothes with a small brush, rolling it so that the hair was catching the tiny specks of material, she was inspecting. The doors closed behind the murderer and the woman turned around , to check the source of the noise. She looked at Daud, both staring at each other. That was the moment assassin realized his mistake. The lady's dark eyes lightened and the woman smiled at the man standing in front of her, surprised expression painted on the males features. She leaned on the desk with her back, crossing her arms and smiling at him. Daud knew at this moment that the trick with falling object will not work another time.  
Doctor Alexandria Hypatia spoke.  
-How is your shoulder mister runaway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Daud is in trouble....

Daud froze. His thoughts seemed to be in chaos. The woman he escaped a while before was standing before him, staring at him with those dark and piercing eyes. He felt the cold on his back, he knew that he can't blame the temperature this time.   _No turning back now._

\- My shoulder is fine, it was a mere scratch, but thank you for asking.- Woman was clearly angered with man's behavior from before, she was  tapping her fingers, and the scowl appeared on her face. 

She was reminding him of an angered mother who was about to scold a misbehaving child. Daud took a step forward, keeping in his mind to hide his marked hand so that she wouldn't ask about it.  
  


\- I was more worried about your head, you ran away from the office like a madman, are you sure that the statue didn't hit you too hard?- Assasin smiled at the wittiness, and approached the lady.  
  


\- My name is John Bernard. l would like to ask about workers from Koffer's slaughterhouse.- He shook Doctors hand, the palm seemed so delicate and frail that assasin was afraid to squeeze it. The scent that murderer have smelled in the elevator was back there, in the lab there were multiple planters with various herbs and plants planted inside, they were probably the source of the pleasant smell. 

The whole area was lightened by sun light that was getting in through the windows that faced the sea and Karnaca, it was peaceful, with no distracting sounds to disturb the working Doctor, perfect place for alchemical studies. Woman started pacing around the room, her gaze was locked on something that Daud couldn't see. The face of the woman was showing no emotions as she spoke.  
  


\- The workers were stung by bloodflies, those bugs usually prefer it here in warmer south, but it seems that they are appearing more frequently compared to previous years.  They are causing the fewer that weakens the body, making whoever was bitten vulberable. So far I came up with the solution that slows down the symptoms, but unfortunately I can't brew elixir that would stop the sickness.- She looked assassin in the eyes, then lowered her gaze, she stretched out her hand and touched Daud's shoulder, the one with the fresh wound, it sting when she touched the skin.  
  


\- I have an salve to help the skin regenerate, so that you won't have a scar.- Murderer caught woman's hand and slowly lowered it down, subtly signalizing that he didn't want to be touched.  
  


\- You don't like when people touch you, is there something that caused that? Bad memories, wounds, perhaps a sickness? You don't have to worry...  
  


\- No. There is no such thing, I need more informations. The blood flies, what could attract them to the factory? One of the workers told me that they were in one of the buildings.- Doctor Hypatia started working on the rocks again. She handed one of the stones to Daud and ordered to hold it.  She then picked up the brush and started to collect the dust speaking at the same time.  
  


\- The bloodflies need dead bodies to lay eggs, larvas are feeding on the flesh of the victim, they are melting the insides and build nest around the body. After the larvas transform into the fully grown flies they guard the nest. You should avoid them if you'll cross path with them.- Hypatia took the stone from man's hand and started collecting the dust from it.  
  


\- Also the patient named Henry is having the emphysema, he was probably working in the mines before, because such extensive damage could be caused only by the dust. He won't make it if I don't give him a cure.- Assassin felt like someone slapped him in the face when he heard his friend name.  _Henry can't die here._ He was angry at the woman, She was talking about his friend's state like it was a trifle matter.  
  


\- Then give the cure to him-  Daud didn't intend to shout. He composed himself and spoke with lower tone.  
\- Please.- Alexandria looked at the assassin with sad eyes, she put her hand on the visitor's shoulder.  
  


\- I'm afraid that I can't help him, I lack the ingredients to make the medicine, some patients that worked in the mines are waiting for the cure as well.We are doing what we can ,but we can't afford some ingredients, I'm so sorry...- Daud didn't wanted to hear that his friend is going to die, Man covered doctors lips before she could finish the sentence. Woman blinked, confused by the sudden movement. She nodded her head to signal that she understood. Assasin lowered his hand and sighted, looking down, then he looked at the woman.  
  


\- What do you need?- The woman was suprised by the question. She shook her head.  
  


\- I'm sorry, but no matter how much money you have it won't be enough to buy the medicine.- Daud took step forward and caught woman's arms.  
  


-You said that you need ingredients, give me a list and I'll find them.- Doctor Alexandria was about to tell this man off, but the spark in his eyes stopped her. She saw this look with so many dying patients that were clutching to life with all their might. From this moment she knew that the man is not going to leave his sick friend to die. Alexandria took a deep breath and lowered her arms, the man's grip loosened, woman felt the cloth brushing on her skin and looked down, it was bandage on the man's hand that she felt. Suddenly Hypatia remembered that she wanted to inspect that palm before. From the tiny hole in the material doctor was able to see the black skin, it didn't looked like a wound, it was too flat, she also was not able to smell anything that could indicate that the flesh was rooting, so it was probably an infection. Woman was almost certain that she saw something like this on other patients hand, but she couldn't remember who that was.  
  


-The fingers let go of her hand and the bandaged palm was hidden behind the man's back now.  _This is bad I need to check that arm._ She looked at the scarred face of a man and smiled.  
  


\- All right, I'll tell you what I need.- She went to the desk on the other side of the room and started to scribble on the paper. Woman handed the list to the man.  
  


\- To cure the lungs I need the rose petals, as you know those flowers are very hard to come by, because they don't grow on Karnaca's ground. You can buy them in Cyria gardens, but they cost a fortune and are not always available. This is the most important ingredient, if you'll be able to get it we'll need the river crusts pearls and saliva to help the lungs of your friend to regenerate. Get those and I'll... try to make sure that your friend will be back at work in no time.-  
The man looked at the paper and nodded, he then said goodbye and turned to leave. 

From the way he was shifting the arm so that it was always hidden behind his body woman knew that he tried to hide it.   
  


\- Mr John.- Man stopped and turned around, the hand went behind his back again. He tilted his head slightly and raised one eyebrow, the one with the scar.  
  


-Yes?   
  


\- You said that you work at the Koffer's slaughterhouse?

\- Man nodded.  
  


\- Yes I work there, why do you ask?- Woman pointed at him. She seemed a little unsure, Daud was having hard time reading her emotions.  
  


\- Then... why do you wear those clothes?- Man looked down on the shirt and smiled  
  


\- My own clothes were soaked, the man in the lobby handed me those. -To empathize his words murderer pulled the cloth.- Don't worry I will give it back when leaving. - Hypatia have smiled against her will  _Hamilton's work, no doubt_ The janitor often helped whenever he got the chance. One day, when they were eating dinner at the dinning hall he laughed that it was Addeemire's Effect. Doctor looked at the man from Koffer's factory as he was making his way towards the stairs, of course the hand was in front of him now. Hypatia smiled against her will, she shook her head and turned towards her lab.

Daud walked into the main lobby and went to reclaim his clothes. Most of the people who were waiting for they turn to go to consultation area were gone, they probably received the treatment and went back home. The clothes were hanged outside next to a greenhouse, some of the workers were eating outside chatting and laughing. They didn't pay attention to the assassin, probably used to strangers by now. 

His shirt was dry, but the trousers were still little damp, assassin didn't bothered by that and walked to the bathroom to change his outfit, when he was pulling the damp pants on, the door to the place opened with a loud thud and Gregor barraged in.  
  


-John! You leaving now!? Are you stupid there is going to be dessert in a while!- Daud didn't know what the man was about this time, but he was always like that, so murderer didn't bothered and answered.  
  


-I don't think I understand...- Gregor was looking like he was about to shout, but then the man's eyes went down to assassin's pants, labourer smiled wildly showing his golden smile.  
  


-Ayeeee... so what was your talk with doctor about? Must have been something good if you have to change your pants now.- Worker made perverted face and wiggled his eyebrows. Daud finished dressing up and sighted at his friend's speculations. He shook his head and patted the worker on the shoulder.  
  


-Jealous? Miss Nurse dumped you or something?  
Gregor slaped the murderer in the back and went out after him. Daud handed the clothes to the man and thanked him. He then went for the coach, he said some encouraging words to his friend.  
  


-You didn't stood a chance, she was out of your league, man.-Gregor playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  


-Jeez if it continues I will lose my hair soon, what's with those women?!- Labourer combed his hair with his fingers.  
  


-You know you can still propose to miss Annete.- Worker gave Daud an angry look and pushed his friend so he could loose balance, assasin saw that coming and dodged his friend making him stumble on his tracks.  
  


-Outsider's piss! I'll get you next time! Murderer boarded the vehicle with a smug smile on his face.   
  


\- How long are you going to stay here?- Other man smiled  
  


\- You miss me already?-Assasin shook his head.  
  


\- No I was wondering when you'll be back so I can start being lazy again.- Gregor showed the middle finger to Daud and walked away smiling. 

The sun was already setting, painting the sea with red colors. The temperature was lower than it was before. Murderer felt the cold seeping through his damp trousers, fortunately it was bearable. Man pulled the lever and the coach went forward.

Daud finally reached the slaughterhouse, familiar bunch of blocks welcoming him from afar. He lost his time card so he needed to wait for all the workers to leave. Usually the cleaners were leaving last, it was easier to clean, when there were no one to make a mess. so when miss Annette and her friends went out assassin started the preparations. 

He knew that he can get through the windows on the upper floor. He jumped down on the gate, from there he blinked to the roof of the hall, then he sprinted and jumped to reach the windowsill. All he needed to do now was to get on top of the pipe that was used to transport the cold air into other halls. Unfortunately the window he intended to go through was closed.  _Miss Annette is doing her job well, damn it._  

He needed to go back and reach the roof. The factory was saving energy thanks to natural lighting, so everywhere were huge windows, also the top of the roof was made of glass, with openable sides, one of those sides was always opened, because ladies were too short to get the lever, which served to close the trapdoor. It took some stumbling around the building to reach the top, but finally assasin made it to the opened window. 

Murderer blinked inside the corridor that was leading to the archives. In the night the place was looking different than it was when lightened by sunlight. Man could hear the floorboards creak with each step he was making, all he was hearing was rustle of his own clothing  making the trip a bit unnerving, even though no one was inside the factory Daud felt the urge to sneak, the habbit that stayed with the man from the time he was a killer. 

Assasin passed the opened doors, in the dark, they seemed like the gloomy mass had filled the room. Suddenly the sound of something falling on the floor was heard inside. Man froze in place taking out the knife from the sheath hidden in his sole. The blade was not every impressive having only ten centimeters, but it was better than nothing. The room was almost black, no matter how hard the assasin squinted he couldn't see anything, so he decided to use void gaze, he blinked and when he did the small group of rats ran out of the place. Daud exhaled and returned to his normal sight. 

He proceeded to the double doors at the end of the corridor and stopped with a hand on the handle. Murderer thought that he have heard a whimper, but  decided to ignore it and went into the room. 

After opening the doors he got blindened by the bright light, assasin was surprised that someone could be inside,  he opened his mouth to greet whoever was inside, but what he saw made his eyes go wide leaving him speechless. Next to the elegant drawers with documents, on the desk that usually was used to write neat reports and notes was Arthur drenched in sweat, with ruffled hair, red on his cheeks, wearing absolutely no clothing and with other naked man between his legs. Daud couldn't move, he wanted to tear his eyes from the view in front of him, but he couldn't. On the other hand Arthur, who also noticed his worker, was trying to hide behind his lover, shouting at him to stop moving his hips in the same time. 

The man, who's back was in front of assassin, turned his head and also froze. There was an awkward silence between the three, with Daud standing in the doorway absolutely shocked, and Koffer hiding behind the male, who did nothing and looked like he was slapped in the face. Finally murderer blinked his eyes and straightened, speaking a little bit too loud.

-I'm sorry I didn't intended to interupt- After this apology assassin went through the door slaming them behind, leaving still confused lovers to themselves. Daud ignored Koffer's calling and quickly went to the trapdoors in the ceiling, the floor cracking loudly with his steps, sounding fast rythm. Even in the cold of the factory man could clearly feel the heat on his face, making him feel ashamed by his actions.  _I imagined that. Yes, for sure. It must be caused by hiting my head._ But no matter what he told himself he was still thinking about dirty things. 

Assasin shook his head and proceeded until his face was hit by the moonlight, that was making it's way to the corridor through the glass ceiling.  _I'll get the report tommorow, no point in returning to the archives._  Daud blinked on top of the roof, then he run along the pipes and transfered to a lower building, after that he covered bigger distance to descend down in the back alley, where no one could see him. all that he needed now was a bunch of overseers chasing him through all Karnaca. Murderer went on the street, where his potty apartament was. 

After this whole day all he wanted was a quiet place and some hot drink.  
The streets were calm at night, shops closed their stalls and the whole city was looking like the rat plauge emptied the place, only the bars were living with crowds of workers and labourers who were enjoying the cold of the night outside on the benches, drinking cold drinks. Assassin went past the drunk people without sharing a glance and walked to his apartament. 

The building that the man was occupying was probably the oldest building in town. The landlady was an old widow, who was spending her last days collecting birds and breeding them. She usually slept in her room or was visiting the market, buying food or new animals to her collection. Old woman was not very curious about her "guests" as long as they were not making troubles, fortunately for Daud coming home late was not counting as them. 

Assassin walked in through double doors leading to a staircase, he then climbed the stairs and went into his apartament. The old doors creaked and got stuck, man kicked  the lower part forcefully opening them and went inside. The place was not well kept, but Assassin took some effort to repair some things, such as changing the glass in the old broken window or filling the cracks in the walls. Landlady was not happy about it, the house meant a lot to her holding many memories from her life, when she was married to her deceased now husband, so any change was not welcome, but when murderer showed her the state of room she calmed down and allowed him to do as he pleased. 

Daud sat on the small metal bed with the matress stuffed with birds feathers and started undressing. He threw his clothes on the chair he bought from the homles guy on the street, old man wanted a few coins and assassin needed furniture, besides the object was reminding him of the chairs, they had in the flooded district. 

Man changed and now was pacing around the room,  stopping only to open his window. Tommorow was the day off, usually assassin visited Marie and her kids, but now the whole family was in the country visiting Eric's and Chell's grandparents. Murderer stopped walking, took the cigar out of the drawer of his nightstand ,or at least that was what he wanted to do. When the man tried to open the drawer he used too much strength and the piece of furniture went across the room, all objects that were neatly stored in there were now lying on the floor. Irritated assasin cursed and kneeled to gather the scattered possessions. 

At this point male didn't care anymore and sweept the small things back into the drawer. Only when he have picked it up he noticed the golden shine. It Turned out that it was a necklace. It was an simple chain made of metal, Daud remembered when Billie was stealing parts of jewelry from unwary pedestrians, she then was taking one part of each stolen valuable and made a chain out of them, later she gave the chain to him, she was so proud back then stretching the chain to present it to him. Daud took the cigar from the package that was lying on the floor lightened it and sat on his bed again putting his elbows on his knees and moving a chain in his palms. 

The taste of tobbaco seemed to calm him, he didn't smoke much, only if he was nervous or the situation demanded it. The smoke rose up as the man thought. He could also go to a slaughterhouse to help with some documents and spend some time with his colleagues, but after this night man was not sure about it. Arthur was the last person he wanted to see. It's not that it was his first time seeing two men together or that he despised those kind of people, but facing boss would be pretty... awkward. 

The rest of the crew might notice this and he didn't wanted to ruin boy's already poor visage. He knew that Tyvian is going to confront him anyway, giving his personality, but the assassin decided the later the better. Koffer was young, his interest in other males might be caused by his curiosity, murderer once caught two of his whalers together in bed, he thought that it would be a long term relationship, but the two were probably looking for stress relief as he never saw them together anymore. Probably Arthur wasn't diffrent from them.


End file.
